Show Me What I'm Looking For
by ChuckJTaylor
Summary: Troy thought he loved Gabriella at first. But now he wants to smash her with a sledgehammer.He breaks up with her and needs someone to show him what hes looking for. Could the girl that loved him all along be the one hes looking for?
1. Just Too Annoying

Show Me What I'm Looking For

**I do not own High School Musical or the characters because if I did do you think Troy and Gabriella would be together. Or Gabriella would be alive. Just Kidding! About the death part.**

Troy's POV

Gabriella and I were walking down the hallway of East High talking about last summer.

" Remember when we were in the room with Kelsi and singing You Are The Music In Me and.. "

I stopped listening there. I remembered but I liked it better when Sharpay and I were singing her version. I liked Sharpay's way better because it's more upbeat. Gabriella is annoying the crap out of me. I wish she would just shutup. If I could I would have grabbed a sludgehammer right there and smashed her.I probably shoudn't think that way about her. If I think about basketball maybe I'll stop thinking in evil ways. I imagined myself in the East High gym.

_Championship game. The people yelling ." #14 takes it down court he fakes it to #21 the new guy he shoots and the ball bounces off the rim into the crowd towards Miss Montez. It knocks her out" I start laughing along with everyone else. A stretcher comes in and gets her. They continue the game.16 seconds to go. I take it half way down court pass it to Chad. He passes it back. Everyone starts yelling "TROY, TROY, Troy , Troy......._

"Troy, Troy , Are you okay?" Sharpay asks.

I snapped out of it." Ya, Hi Sharpay." She's so Hot. I love her long blonde hair, pretty smile and amazing eyes. I need someone else that is not Gabriella. I hate her. I need to breakup with her.

"So, what are you going to have for lunch?" she asked.

"The New York Deli Platter. You? "

" Same. Will you sit with me? " she asked.

"Sure. Why not?" I smiled.I followed her to the cafeteria. We got our lunch and went over to where Ryan was sitting and sat down.

"It's so nice to be away from Gabriella." I said.

" You don't like her ? " Sharpay asked. Sharpay always used to know how to be really caring at times.

" NO WAY." I said. " She annoys the crap out of I wish I could smash her with a sludgehammer."

"Then why are you dating her ?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I liked her before, I guess just now I don't." I decided right then and there that tommorow I was going to break up with her.I ate my lunch quick annd headed to last period. When Miss Darbus was done droning on I headed for my truck. When I finally got to it I speeded home. I walked down the street to my I reached my house I went straight upstairs and went to bed. Tommorow was going to be a long day.

**I know it's short because the beginnings are always hard to write. Review please . :)**


	2. Sorry To Breakup

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I love getting reviews! I'll update as soon as posssible! I hope you like this chapter!**

Gabriella POV

_We were eating lunch with Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans , Chad Danforth , Taylor Mckessiy, ande Troy Bolton. " Gabriella , come here, I need to tell you something." Troy said. "Okay" I said. He grabbed my hand and helped me up from the table. Still holding on to my hand he took me up to his "seceret garden". He set me down on the bench up there. I looked around. _

_"Today's beautiful, ecspecially with all of the flowers around." I smiled. " Ya." he mumbled. "Um, Gabriella, I don't know how to say this but...it's just not working out anymore." My smile faded."What? Why?" I put my head down and started crying. "Gabby. It's not me , it's you." I ran down the stairs into the girl's bathroom. Taylor was there." Gabriella, what's wrong?" she asked. _

_"He broke up with me " I mumbled through my tears. She said something I couldn't hear through my tears."Gabriella, Gabriella,Gabriella,WAKE UP!'_

"What?" I asked sitting up in my now tear-filled , few,it was just a dream. But it had seemed so real.

" You better get ready or you're gonna be late for school." My mom said.

"Okay." I jumped out of bed and ran straight to my closet. I picked out a white down-to-my-knees skirt,red tank-top and a white short-sleeved jacket along with my red flats and undergarments.

I ran to the bathroom next door to my room.I took off my clothes and got in the shower. As soon as I was done washing off and washing my hair I got out and dried off. I put on my outfit and put my dirty clothes in the washer in the laundery room. I ran back to my room and grabbed my book bag. I ran downstairs and went to the kitchen. I made myself some cereal. As soon as I was done eating I put the bowl in the sink. I forgot to do my hair. I looked at the clock. 20 minutes to spare. I ran upstairs into the bathroom. I plugged in the hairdrier and dried my hair. Once it was dry I put the hairdrier down and brushed my hair. I put my hair into 2 ponytails and left my bangs to the side of my face. I ran downstairs, grabbed my bookbag that was sitting on the chair in the kitchen and ran out the frontdoor. I grabbed my cell phone out of the back of my bookbag and texted Troy the whole way to school. He didn't answer so I assumed he was in school.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Troy POV

Driving to school when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open. It was Gabriella texting. I wasn't sure I wanted to answer her because of what was going to happen today so I put my phone back in my pocket. It vibrated 10 more times before I got to the school parking lot. I parked close to the school so I would be able to leave right away after what I 'm going to have to do. I grabbed my bookbag and jumped out of my old truck. Chad came up to me.

"Hey, man, what's up ? " He asked.

"Nothing except for the fact that I'm gonna break up with Gabriella." I said.

"Oh, I see. That's why you didn't answer my text."

"Sorry,Chad, I thought it was Gabriella texting and I didn't want to talk to her after what was going to happen during lunch."

"So, how are you gonna break up with her?" he asked.

"I'm planning on taking her up to the roof and breaking it down to her" I said.

"Good idea. Somewhere nice and calm"

" Ya , we better get to class" I said.

"Ya, Or Miss Darbus will literly kill us " I ran to class and made it before Miss Darbus was in there. I quickly put my cell phone on silence. I sat down in the beside Chad. Miss Darbus walked in sent us off to our classes. Those periods went really fast beacuse all of a sudden it was lunch. This was it. This is the time I have to break up with her. She came up to me after class.

"Come on. Let's go to lunch." she said grabbing my hand.

"How 'bout we eat up on the roof?" I asked leading her to my locker.

"Okay, but we can't take trays out of the cafeteria." I opened my locker and showed her the lunch I packed for the both of us.

"PB & J for two." I said grabbing the lunch and shutting my giggled as I grabbed her hand and led her up to the roof.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Gabriella POV

When we got up to the roof he sat me down on the bench up opened up the lunchbox and pulled on chips , sodas , and two PB&J sandwiches. We started sat down his soda and said "I can't believe I'm saying this but well I actually don't know how to say this but I don't think this is working out anymore." Just like my dream.

"What? Why?" I said as sobs were building up in the back of my throat.

"Gabriella, I'm really sorry." I dropped my sandwich and ran downstairs. As soon as I got downstairs I headed for the girl's bathroom.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Sharpay POV

In the girl's bathroom washing my hands when I heard someone crying. Gabriella ran in to the girl's bathroom sobbing. Troy must have broken up with her during lunch. Finally, now I can't get my chance with him.

"Gabriella, are you okay? What happened?" I said trying to be as caring as looked up at me.

" Are you actually trying to be nice?" she asked through her tears.

"Yes, I can be nice at times. Anyways , what happened?"

"He... He... broke up with me." She said through her sobs. I went over to her.

" It's okay but we'd better get you fixed up and head back to class before we get in trouble." I said.

"Ya" She said wiping the tears from her eyes. I helped her with makeup and her hair and we headed back to class.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Troy POV

I packed up the stuff and ran downstairs searching for Gabriella. When I finally found her she came out of the girl's bathroom with Sharpay by her side. She wasn't looking at me but Sharpay was and she smiled at me. Well, I'll I could do was search for someone new. Maybe Taylor. I shook my head. No, she's got Chad and I can't take that away from him. I looked down at my watch. Crap. I only have to 2 minutes to get back to class. I ran to last period and got there right before Miss Darbus came in again. Close one. She droned on and on again and finally class was dismissed. I ran to my truck. Got in and raced home. When I got there I went straight to bed to think was a long day.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you liked it! Read and Review please! I didn't mention any sledgehammers in this one. Trust me, there will be sledgehammers involved in the next couple chapters! : )**


	3. SledgeHammers and The Incident

**Again thanks for all of the reviews! I love getting reveiws! Hope you like this chapter. I mess up words a lot because on my document there right but when I upload they're wrong.**

Sharpay POV

Walking down the hallway of East High looking for Troy when he comes up to me. "Sharpay, I need you to talk to you." I smiled. Maybe he figured out that me and him belong together.

"Yes? What's wrong Troy?" I asked.

"Well, I broke up with Gabriella yesterday as you know but knowing her she's gonna try to get me back with something drastic so could you try to stop her"

I laughed" Ya,Troy"

" Sharpay, this isn't going to be easy, trust me"

"Okay,Troy, I can do that." I smiled.

" Are you sure? I can get someone else to do this if you want."

" No, it's fine. I can do this."

" Okay" he said. He walked away. Now I need to find Gabriella. The place to create something drastic for Gabriella would be her room, the drama club, or with Kelsi. I checked with Kelsi first, then the drama club. That's where she was. She was nailing stuff together. I went over to her. "What are you doing?" She looked my way.

" Planning to destroy the one who to destroyed my stupid heart." she said.

"Gabriella, are you sure you want to do that? What if he was wrong and actuallly really loves you?"

"I doubt it" she muttered. I grabbed the wood and sledgehammer from her.

"Why in this world are you using a sludgehammer?" I said shaking my head.

"At first, I imagined that piece of word over there Troy." she said pointing to a completly torn up peice of wood. " Then, I decided to make a plan to destroy him and I was too lazy to get a regualar hammer."

"Oh, I see" I muttered. " Well , I'm gonna put these as far away from you as possible." I climbed up to the top of the drama club where theres no floor just bars. I put the stuff as far back from the stairs above Gabriella so if she looks for it she probably won't look up above her. I walked back down the stairs. When I reached Gabriella, I said " Okay, it's hidden."

" Okay, hey , can you help me paint the prom scene."

"Ya, of course." I smiled. I turned around and saw Troy in the doorway. I gave him a thumbs up and he smiled. He started walking towards me and I put my hand up to stop him.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Troy POV

I saw it happen quickly. Something big and heavy fell from the ceiling. I saw it heading for Sharpay and Gabriella I ran foward and knocked Sharpay out of the way letting it hit Gabriella right in the head. She fell down on top of the prom props unconscious. Everybody in the drama room surrounded her.

"She's been hit with a sludgehammmer. Call 911." someone dialed her cell faster than I thought possible.I removed the sludgehammer from her head. Poor Gabriella. I didn't mean it that I wanted her to be hit with a sludgehammer. Okay, I did but I still feel bad for her. All of a sudden the ambulence rushed in with a stetcher.I turned to Sharpay " Are you okay?"

"Ya, thanks for saving me."

"No problem." I really started to like Sharpay from that point on.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you liked it. I told you there'd be sledgehammers invovled in some way. Read and Review. Love getting reviews. It makes me want to be an author or actress so I can meet Sterling Knight and well... you pretty much know the rest, we get together foreves. Whatever, I'm obsessed with him. And yes I'm a girl.**


	4. Together?

**Thanks for all of the reviews! : ) I felt bad for Gabriella too but I thought it was still funny! I'm debating if this a Romance/ Drama or Romance/Humor. Read and Review please!**

Sharpays POV

I was pacing back and forth in the hospital waiting room waiting for Gabriella to wake up. I felt as if this was all my fault. I didn't know what to do. Troy walked in and started looking around searching for something. I ran over to him. " Hey, Troy, were you looking for Gabriella's room?"

"No, I was looking for you actually." I smiled. He's really starting to like me it seems.

"Well, I'm right here as you can see."

"Ya" he rocked back and forth on his heels. He seemed tense or nervous. Maybe he's going to ask me out or maybe he's worried about Gabriella.

" We should probably head back over to her room" I said.

" Ya" he mumbled. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to Gabriella's hospital room. When we got there the doctor was in there along with Gabriella's mom and Taylor Mckessiy.

" Is she okay?" Troy asked the doctor.

" Not really, I believe she has a concussin but probably worse. She does have a chance of dying." the doctor replied. I was really worried now because she could die. I decided I should leave. When the doctor left I told everyone goodbye. As I walked away I could hear someone following me. I turned around to see Troy running towards me.

"Hey, do you need a ride? " he asked. Actually, I did, since I rode in the ambulance.

"Um, sure but I need to leave now and you just got here." I said.

"Ya, but I have to be home at nine and it's 8:30 so I should probably start heading if I drop you off I'll be home around 9:00." he said. " I would' ve been here earlier but I got lost on my way here."

" Okay" I smiled.

" Follow me." he said holding his hand out for me. I grabbed his hand and we headed for his car. When he got to his beat up old truck he took me around to the passenger side and helped me in."Thanks." I said and he just nodded. He went back over to his side and we headed to my house. "My house is at 437 Gold Street."

" Okay, so what ya been doing ?" he asked.

"Oh, just almost being hit by slegehammers. The usual." I said smiling. He laughed.

"Ya, I've been saving people from getting hit by sledgehammers" he said laughing.

We reached my house. His light blue eyes met my brown eyes. Before I knew it our lips met and there was a spark on my lips and we started kissing pasionately but then my cell phone rang. We pulled apart and he was blushing when he looked away. I looked down at my phone to see Ryan's text._ Where are you?_ I texted him back. _Coming!_ I looked back up at Troy. " I better go" I said. He looked back at me and nodded.I got out of the car and ran towards the house. I turned around and to wave to Troy but he was already gone. So I went inside to see the Ryan was waiting for me. "What?" He shook his head. I went upstairs and got ready for bed. I laid down and starting reading Twilight.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**I know! They kissed. I hope you liked it.**


	5. He's There With Me

**I hope you like this chapter. It has to do with Twilight so Twilight haters I'm sorry. Who's POV do you like best?**

Sharpay POV

I was at the point in Twilight where Edward and Bella in the meadow when I heard a tap at my window. I went over to the window and opened it up to see a big fiqure."I wanted to talk to you some more" a voice said. "Can you open up the screen?" I recognized that voice.

"Troy?" I said opening the window

"You always liked to climb trees." I said smiling and shutting the window. I went back over to my bed and picked up Twilight. I marked my spot and put in on my side table."Troy, what did you want to talk about?!" He came and laid beside me on my bed.

"I didn't just want to talk." he said leaning towards me. We kissed pasionately when I heard a tap at my door."What now?" I whispered annoyed. I motioned Troy to get in the closet. I ran towards the door. I opened it up to see Ryan standing at the door.

"What?" I said in a harsh tone.

"I just wanted to tell you goodnight." he said defensively.

"Ok,night." I said shutting the door. I turned to my room." Troy, you can come out."

"Okay." he whispered coming out of my closet. We both laid down on the bed. " Now, where were we?"

As much as I wanted to, he came here to talk so I put my hand up to stop him. "Troy, do you're parents even now you're here?"

"I told them I was staying at Chad's"

"Okay, well, my parents don't know and how long are you planninng on staying?"

"All night, I'll go to Chad's early in the morning."

"Fine." I said. I turned over on my side so he was facing my back. He put his strong arm around me and pulled me closer to him. He kissed my forehead and whispered goodnight.

"Goodnight." I said already half asleep in his arms.

_"I don't think she's ever going to wake up." the doctor said. I couldn't take anymore so I ran out of the hospital with Troy following me. I needed a ride so I ran all of the way to his car. When he got there he unlocked the doors came over to my side and hugged me. It's going to be alright. When I got home I crashed. I went to school the next morning. The morning annoucements came on. "Gabriella Montez is never coming back. We are really sorry about this."_

I looked at the clock. 5:45. " Troy wake up!" He sat straight up.

" Oh, crap, I got to go." He kissed me on the cheek and climbed out the window. Now what, because there went my Knight and Shining Armour.

______________________________________________________________________________

**As I already said, Sorry Twilight haters. I loved writing this on. Read and Review please.**


	6. Results and a Shocker

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time it's just I had dang writer's block. Guess what! I wrote a new story called Finally Together Forever and Always...Hopefully. It's SWAC. Check it out...check it out. Check it out dance?**

**I don't own High School Musical or any of the characters beacuse if I did Gabriella would either be not in it or Troy and Sharpay'd be together. Gotta admit they're a cute couple.**

**Enjoy.**

**~ xxPeaceLoveHopeMusicxx (changed my name)**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

Sharpay POV

I decided to take a shower so I can visit Gabriella later on. I grabbed some clothes and went into my bathroom. I took a long shower making sure I washed myself thoroughly. I got out dried off and put my clothes on and did my hair. I went downstairs and got breakfast. I made eggs, bacon, and toast. I ate quickly and got in my car. I could tell that today was going to be pretty boring.

My phone rang indicating I got a text message. I picked up my phone to see that it was Troy.

_Hey ,girl, what's up? _ he texted

_Visiting Gabriella. _I texted back.

_Oh. I'll meet you there. _My phone rang.

_KK_ I quicky texted. When I got to the hospital I ran to Gabriella's room.

"Has she woke up?" I said as soon as I got in the room.

"Ya." a voice said.

"Gabriella, Oh My God, you're awake!"

"Yep" she said smiling.

"I'm so sorry, I was just trying to help you, I hope this wasn't my fault, can you forgive me, please tell me you'll forgive me, I - "

" It's okay, Sharpay, calm down. I'm fine."

"You almost get killed by a sludgehamer and you're telling me to calm down!?!"

"Ya, I am, but I think you forgiving is even worse. You didn't do anything!"

Breathe , Sharpay , breathe. Just then Troy walked in the door.

"Oh, um, you're awake, that's great." he forced a smile. He came over to me and put his arm around my waist. Gabriella saw and frowned. " Oh. So you guys are together."

"I don't know , are we Troy?"

"Do you want to be? "

"Ya."

" So ya, I guess we are. " Troy said.

"Gabriella , are you okay?"

" Ya, FINALLY!"

My jaw dropped. She wanted us together?

__________________________________________________________________________________

**SHOCKER! Did you like it? Review please! I wasn't gonna kill off Gabriella! Um , not naming people who mention. Cough ( Um, my best friend Shannon).**

**What do you think should happen next? **

**~ xxPeaceLoveHopeMusicxx**


	7. Too Real

**Sorry I had stupid writers block but reading reviews help as I've said before on my other story. ****Remember, more reviews equals more chapters faster! **** I love writing these stories. This one will be finished soon! Sorry it's short! I'm kinda getting tired of High School Musical. You are about to enter DRAMATOWN!**

Sharpay POV

"You wanted us together?" I asked.

"Well,of course." She laid back down and closed her eyes. I had nothing to say. "But why?" I whispered. She opened her eyes slightly. " I don't know, I just , I think I always knew."

"Then why'd you date me?" Troy asked. " I don't know. I don't think I knew back then. But when Sharpay was helping me get over you, I kind of realized it. " She closed her eyes completly and the monitor started beeping.

"NO!" I yelled. " Doctor, get in here. Hhhel-ppp her. " Doctors rushed in the room and Troy tried to pull me out. " No, I'm not leaving. No, not ever."

"You have to Shar, you just do." he said trying to calm me. " Don't ever call me that!" I yanked my hand out of his and ran to her side. " Sorry miss, you have to leave."

" No, I-IIII-I can't." the tears falling from my eyes. " I can't"

My eyes popped open. "Troy." I sat up in my bed. "Troy, are you here?" The Twilight book was still on my lap and the light was still on. What? I don't remember reading Twilight last night. Troy was here....oh, it was just a dream.

" Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time. Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time. Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time. One time, one time. When I met you girl my heart went knock knock." My alarm played. I turned it off and laid back down.

What the heck? I thought she was dead. But that means that shes still in a coma. Ahh, man. So we're not together. That so sucks. I got up and got dressed. I went downstairs to she Ryan at the table eating eggs and bacon. " Oh, you're up early. I made eggs and bacon if you want any."

" Shar, are you there?" I just nodded. I didn't care right now. I needed to get to the hospital. I grabbed some bacon and ran out the door. As soon as I was in my car I raced to the hospital. When I got to her room, I heard crying. Maybe she was up, my hopes rised, or maybe she's dead. They fell again. I opened the door slightly to see Taylor trying to comfort the crying Ms. Montez. I opened the door all the way and walked in. They both looked up at me.

"How's she doing?" Ms. Montez just started crying again and Taylor came up to me. " Um, let me talk to you alone." she whisped. She pulled me out into the hall. "Um, Sharpay, uh, last night the doctors said it..well, she's ummmmmm..."

"SPIT IT OUT!" I almost yelled. " Alright alright, she's dead."

"Oh."

**THIS WAS COMPLETLY AND TOTALLY MY IDEA. NOT MY COUSINS. Sorry she wanted me to put that. Anyways, I hope you liked it. Review please or the ghost of Gabriella Montez will haunt you. No, seriously press the pretty button below. **

**PLEASE!**


	8. Far Away Letter

**Today I am going to updqate twice. I woke up early so I have free time before my brothers kick me off. I'm thinking of taking my story to 10 - 11 chapters. ****REMEMBER, MORE REVIEWS EQUALS MORE CHAPTERS FASTER. **** Well, enjoy! Oh yea this goes for all my chapters! I don't own anything except for plot. I don't own the songs or High School Musical or sadly enough, Justin Bieber! Review.**

Troy POV

" This time, this place. Misused, mistakes. Too long, too late. Who was I to make you wait? Just one chance, just one breath. Just incase there's just one left. ' Cause you know, you know, you know. That I love you. And I've loved you all along."

I opened my eyes slightly. "Ahhh, morning all ready." I said putting the pillow over my head. I took it off and looked at my alarm clock. It was 12:34pm. "Uhhh, whoops. I'm going back to bed." I closed my eyes and thought about my dream.

_"Sharpay, I love you." She pulled her hand out of mine. "No. No you don't. You love Gabriella." Uh,oh."I LOVE YOU." She looked like she was concentrating on something."Really?" I hesitated."Yea, 'cause if I didn't love you then why would I do this?" I leaned in to kiss her._

Dang it. We were so close to kissing. Sharpay. I jumped out of bed and got ready. Completly skipping breakfast. By the time I was at the hospital it was 1:15pm. I walked in Gabriella's room to find it empty. A doctor came up to me. He had brown hair, brown eyes like Sharpay's eyes, and was about the same height as me."Umm, excuse me, sir, are you Troy Bolton?"

"Uhh, yea, why? Is something wrong?" I asked. I sat down in one of the chairs in the room. I was confused. Where was Gabriella? Why was this stupid looking doctor wasting my importantly, Where was Sharpay? " Well, she wanted me to give this to you."

"Who? Sharpay? Is she okay?" I stood up. He stood up too."The blond one? Yea, she's fine. Gabriella gave this to me to give to you." He held out a letter." Before she....well, you know, she gave this to her mom who gave it to me to give to you."

I grabbed the letter."Thanks." He started to walk away."Wait, where is Gabriella?" He turned around. "Haven't you heard? She passed away." I sat back down. "Oh"

I opened the letter.

_Troy, I probably gone by now. We are moving but I couldn't tell you this face to face. I need you to know that you guys belong together. You and Sharpay, I mean. We were never meant to be together. I have no clue why I tried. You guys are perfect. When you get this, think about it. You guys are perfect. She may not see it and you may not see it but I do. Get with it ,Troy. Get your head in the game._

_Signed, _

_The completly sorry Gabriella._


	9. Thinking of You, Too Much

**Hey peeps. Okay, well here it goes. (Don't own anything but the plot.)**

Troy POV

I closed it back up after I'd read it so many times. She wanted us together? Since when? I need to find Sharpay. Tell her. I stood up and headed for my car to get my phone. When I got there it was blinking red. 7 missed calls and 6 missed text messages. All from Sharpay. They all said something along the lines of Where are you? She's dead. Or Troy wake up.

I dialed her number. "Sharpay, hi, where are you?" "Hi. I'm at Gabriellas' old house." She started crying. "Listen, uhhh, I need to talk to you."

"Sorry, I, I have to go." She hung up. I set the phone down and set back in the seat. I closed my eyes and Sharpay was there. Smiling at me. Then I saw her, in a coffin, dead, not smiling. I snapped my eyes open. She's not dead, Troy, not dead. I grabbed the steering wheel and headed for Gabriella's house. Or old house.

I knew where it was. 648 4th Street. I sped there. I absoloutly needed to get to Sharpay. Absoloutly. I passed a green Ford Exploror and then a Semi truck. Then everything went black.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Sharpay POV

That was rude. I decided to call him back. I dialed his number and the phone rang. And rang. And rang. And rang and rang and rang until finally it came to his voicemail. " Uh, hey, Troy. Sorry about that. I guess I'm just upset. I mean it's all my fault, right? Yea, well anyways, call me back. Bye."

What the heck? I mean usually he would pick up right away like he was excited to talk to me. But I know he don't like me. I'm too mean. That's probably why he won't answer. I went back to the living room where everyone was talking and watching the news.

"You heard it first here, viewers." the screen said. "East High's, Troy Bolton, in a car accident." All heads turned to me as I ran out the door into my car. I headed towards the road he was on. The ambulence was there along with a huge crowd.

I didn't care. I ran through everyone to where Troy was. I was bawling. " Oh my Gosh, Troy." I said through my tears grabbing his hand. " Umm, excuse me, miss. You have to go back to behind the line."

"I'm his girlfriend, I can't." I said. I didn't care. I loved him. " Ok, then please step into the vehicle since no one else is here right now."

"Okay. " I said wiping my eyes." Okay."


	10. Swing Swing in Sync, Jump

**Hey guys! So, I noticed something last chapter. Guess what? I got one review?!?! What's up? Did my story turn bad or something? But please, review! I don't even know what to write for this chapter. I have writer's block really bad. Anyways, I'm trying. : ) Still, love you guys here at Fanfiction. (In a non-creepy way) Enjoy! : )**

Sharpay POV

He was there, not really there with me but he was there. I wiped my eyes to see mascara all over my hands. It didn't matter. I didn't care. All I cared about was him and he didn't. He never would. He always loved Gabriella. That's why he had called me earlier. To tell me that we were going to breakup.

He always loved her and never loved me. Why? Why did I ever try? I should' ve known all this time we'd never be together. Ever. That kiss...it meant nothing to him. As much as I wished it would' ve, it didn't. I stood up and decided I'd stop crying over him and just forget. Forget everything that had happened in the past couple weeks. I'd go to Gabriella's funeral and leave. Leave for good so Troy can have his happy life with out me.

Before I left, I decided to let him know. I mean, I had that offer to go to West High Knights. I should take it for Troy. I wanted him to be happy and aparently the only thing to make him happy was for me to leave so I will. For good, I guess. I grabbed a piece of paer out of my notebook even though I figured he wouldn't care.

_Troy._ I wrote. _I'm sorry I'm not the one you wanted but I love you so I guess leaving you is the only thing that'll make you happy. I've decided to go to a different school and you can't stop me. As sad as I am I have to leave you. _

_Goodbye. Sharpay._

I ran out the hospital door to my car. I turned on the radio.

"Swing swing swing from the tangles of my heart is crushed by a former love. Can you help me find a way to carry on again?" the All American Rejects sang from the radio speakers.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Troy POV

_"Troy, I love you so much." the brunette girl said swinging our intertwined hands back and forth. I kissed her softly on the lips. " I do, too." I said. "But, you should be with Sharpay." I frowned. We were in the park by the edge of the road when I saw Sharpay running across the road towards us. Then, a car passed and she fell. Gone. Before I could get her. Already, feeling something for her, I ran for the road. " Sharpay, Oh My Gosh!!!!!!!" I felt for a pulse but there was none. "Gone." I muttered. " Gone"_

I sat up quickly in my bed then looked around. Where was I? Where was Sharpay? I looked on the table beside me to see a note. On the front it read _Troy._ I grabbed it quickly and unfolded it. I read the note 6 times before I got it. She was gone. Like in my dream. I had to stop her. Fast. But where? Where was she going?

**Please review! : )\**

**First song, Swing, Swing by All American Rejects ( not known well )**


	11. Knowing My Immortal Is Gone Without You

**Hey guys! So, if you haven't noticed, I've changed the name of some of the chapters. There will be 2 more chapters so, this story will be 13 chapters long plus Epilogue. Well, Enjoy! **

Troy POV

I knew I had to find her. No matter what. I took off all the cords on my body and put my clothes on to look inconspicuous. I ran out the door taking the note with me. I knew I'd be in trouble with my parents for this but I didn't care. All I cared about was Sharpay.

I called a cab since my car was no where to be found. I thought I'd try Gabriella's house first. She might be somewhere else to help with Gabby's funeral. I went there and found nobody was there and since the cab hadn't left I got in and headed for Sharpay's house.

Oh, Gosh, I hope she's there. When I reached her house, Mr. Evans and Ryan were playing golf in their backyard. This time, I let the cab go because I was sure Mr. Evans would atleast give me a ride. I ran to their backyard." Where's Sharpay?"

They both turned around with shocked faces. Ryan was the first to speak. " Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?"

I nodded."But I don't care." I said."Well, she's inside. Go ahead on in." Mr. Evans said. I nodded again and headed in and upstairs. I saw a door that said " Sharpay's Room" and knocked on it. She opened the door with a pair of shorts in her hand.

"Um, hi, Troy. I see you're up. That's good. What are you doing here?" she asked. "Why?" is all I could say. " Why what?"

"Why are you leaving me?" I ran my fingers through my hair. She sighed."Troy, I can't don't love me. I'm pretty sure you still like Gabriella." I leaned in and tried to kiss her but her hand covered my mouth. " No, Troy." she said. " Sorry."

She shut the door and I couldn't leave but I knew I had to so I slumped down the stairs. She was leaving and there was not a thing I could do about it.

I just knew something in me was missing. It was like, part of my heart was missing without her.

**Sorry it's short! :) Review!!!**


	12. Falling Down Love Drunk,Seeing FireFlies

**Okay, I am soooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in, like, forever. It's only because my internet was down and I just got it back today. Yes, I feel so bad that the rest of my chapters are going to be up sooner and will be longer, including this one. I will try to update one of my stories everyday. Go to my profile and check out my polll!! I really need an answer. Anyways, enjoy!!!!**

Sharpay POV

"Okay, I think that's everything." I took one last glance around my room. It was completly empty and I kind of liked that. A whole new life, no annoying Ryan, no parents, and...and.. no Troy. Forget about him, he loves a deceased girl. He never loved you so why are you thinking about him? Sure, he saved you from being hit by a sledgehammer. Who cares? He probably meant to grab both of us. Not just me, just a mistake. I wrapped my fingers around my around the handles of both of my suitcases. I picked them up and walked out the door of my old room.

I ran down the stairs, trying to avoid my annoying, teary- eyed parents. And somehow, I managed. I put both of the suitcases in the back of the car, opened the door, and got it. Slowly, I put the key in the ignition and started the car. I backed out of my driveway and turned off Gold Street, out into the highway. On my way to a new life a West High. Goodbye, 437 Gold Street. Goodbye, Gabby. And goodbye to Troy Bolton. Forever.

I turned on the radio to hear the song, "Dollhouse" by Priscilla Renea. I pulled my sunglasses out and drove the rest of my way to West High, just listening to the radio.

When I finally reached West High, I put my car in park, got out, and grabbed my bags. I shut and locked the doors and headed into the dorm rooms. It may be high school, but West High is so fancy that it offers a place to stay. I grabbed the sheet out of my pocket that had the dorm room and all that other information. I was hoping for a room by myself. I took another look down at the paper to see I had a room mate. Her name was Aliya Emmia Elice (she has two first names). I was staying in dorm 124. It actually wasn't that hard to find.

On the door, there was a dry erase board that said, "Aliya's Room" and had a whole bunch of hearts and peace signs on it. I knocked on the door and someone opened it. Standing there was a girl with chin-length brown hair, green hazel eyes, and a glossed smile. I asumed this was Aliya Emmia.

"Are you Aliya Emmia?" I asked, nervously.

She smiled and said, "Yea, but just call me Aliya or Emmia. Not both."

"Okay, I'm Sharpay Evans. I'm transfering from East High."

"K, well, this is our room. I have no rules because I really don't care too much...as long as you don't steal my boyfriend, Taylor."

"Oh, don't worry I won't."

I took a glance around the room. The walls were a darkish-light purple with dark purples hearts and blue peace signs painted on them. By the wall closest to the door, there was a mini fridge. In between two windows, there was two bean bags. Near one wall, there was a bed with a night stand right in the middle of it and another bed. There was a closet, a shelf in the wall with a TV on it, and two dressers side by side. I liked it. It was roomy and comfortable.

I went over to the bed that I assumed was mine and sat my suitcases on it. I started to unpack and put stuff away. Once I had everything put away and my bed was made, I sat down on the bed and started to read.

"Hey, I'm going to go down to hang out with friends, wanna come?"

I thought about it for a moment. She has a boyfriend which I assumed would be with her the whole time and I'll be left alone. "No thanks."

"Okay, be back later."

"K." I continued to read Twilight.

_"Hey, baby." The boy said, smiling. He ran his hands through my hair. _

_ "Hey." This boy had long brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. I smiled at him._

_ "Why did you leave?"_

_ "Huh?"_

_ "Why'd you have to leave me here in this place? I love you, don't you realize that?"_

_ "Troy..I..."_

_ "Don't, you left me, so I will leave you."_

_ He picked up a sharp knife and plunged it into his chest before I could stop him._

_ "Troy...noooo." Tears bursting out of my eyes, running down my cheeks, then my body. "Why? I'm sorry. I'll leave."_

_ "No, don't leave._

**What did you think? Yea, it's not too long but...sorry. REVIEW!!!!**


	13. You'll See The Different Side Of Me

**Well, I'm updating! Now here is where I am serious. CHECK OUT MY POLL.... I need to know because the story **_**might**_**be coming to an end. And when I say might it means I'm not for sure... 'kay? So enjoy! By the way, if you want a better interpretation of the school, think of Zoey 101 'cause that's how I imagined it. By the way, I used Trippin'OverMyChucks real name for this. Please check her stories out, they are really good. ;)**

_Sharpay POV_

I bolted up in bed causing Twilight to fall to the ground. Sweat was matted in my hair and stained on my skin. I need a shower. I looked over at the radio to see what time it was. 7:31 Enough time to take a shower, go hang out with Aliya, and get something to eat. I went over to my dresser and pulled out a short black skirt and a pink tank-top. I almost threw the tank-top back in there. I am starting to hate pink. Wow, I really have changed. Anyways, I walked into the bathroom, grabbed a towel, and stripped off my clothes. I jumped and and cleaned myself completely. From everything. From sweat, Gabriella, and Troy. Absolutely Troy. Once I was done I got out, pulled on my shirt and skirt and quickly put my hair into a ponytail. I went back into the dorm and looked at the clock once again. 7:37. Record time. I smiled to myself and went to find Aliya. When I did find her, a cute guy had his arm wrapped around her waist. I shivered as jealousy ran through me. I quickly shook it off. I came here for a new start, not to remember the old. Anyways, he had long light brown hair, big brown eyes, and a warm smile. Beside Aliya was another girl. I didn't recognize her. She had long, curly brown hair. A pretty smile and hazel eyes.

"Hey." I said.

Aliya looked at me. "Oh, hey." She slipped out of Taylors' arms and hugged me. I stood there, too shocked to speak or move. She pulled back, realizing how tense I was. " Oh, sorry. I'm a hugger."

I actually smiled at that. She had a bubbly personality. "It's okay."

She smiled, her eyes shining. "Good. Okay, this is Taylor," she pointed to the guy beside her. "And this is Azura." She then pointed to the girl. "Everyone, this is Sharpay Evans. My new room mate."

"Hey." Azura said. Taylor just nodded.

"Hey guys." A male voice said. "What's up?"

I turned around to see a boy with long light brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a proud smile. Just. Like. Troy. I gulped.

"Hey, James." Azura said, her eyes sparkling. They had to be dating.

"Oh, hey." He said, sort of dissing her off. Maybe they weren't dating. Then his eyes started shining. "Hey Aliya."

She hugged him and said, "Hey James." I looked over at Taylor. I could see pain in his eyes. Hate. Jealously. But then she went back over to Taylor and gave him a side hug, wrapping her arms around him. This place is filled with love. I thought that's what I'd be leaving behind but then again you can't just escape things. Plus, this is high school so obviously there's going to be some of that. I sighed and James looked over at me. "Oh, this is Sharpay, my new room mate."

"Hey Sharpay." He said.

"Gosh, I'm starving. I'm gonna go get something to eat. Sharpay, wanna come?" Aliya said.

"No, tha-" my stomach rumbled. "Yea, sure."

I followed her to the juice bar. She ordered a Coke along with a hotdog. I just got a grilled cheese sandwich with a Coke. She sat on one of the stools and so did I. "So.." I started.

She took a bite of her hotdog, swallowed, and asked. "So?"

"James must really like you."

She almost choked on the hotdog. She cleared her throat. "James? Um, no." She took a drink of her Coke.

"Really? Then why were his eyes _shining_ when he said your name? You should've seen the look in Taylor's eyes." I took a bite of my sandwich.

She literally spit her drink out. She started laughing and said, "Sorry, just that's impossible."

I laughed, "Okay, whatever you say." I took another bite of sandwich then swallowed it. "So what goes on here?"

"Well, it's Thursday so we have class tommorow. Then the weekend nothing is going on so...yea." She finished off her hotdog.

"Oh, I see. No crazy parties or anything."

She laughed. "No, not always."

I laughed.

"Hey, do you want to go back up to our dorm?" She asked as I finished my sandwich off.

"Sure. Why not."

"'Kay, let me go say bye to Taylor." She got up off the stool and walked over to James, Azura, and Taylor. She kissed Taylor and whispered something to him. Then she said something to Azura. She came back with Azura by her side. When she approached me she asked if it was okay if Azura came with.

"Absolutely." I nodded.

" 'Kay, good."

When we reached our dorm, Aliya sat on one of the bean bags. I sat on my bed and Azura sat on Aliya's bed. She seemed shy. Quiet. Then she started talking. "James must hate me."

Aliya laid on her stomach on the bean bag with her elbows on the bean bag, holding her up. She looked at me and then at Azura. "He just doesn't see what's right in front of him."

"But I've been in front of him for years. He must be blind." She sighed. "What ever, anyways, where are you from?" She asked me.

"Oh, East High."

" So, why'd you come here?"

I was hoping this wouldn't come up. "Well, do you know Troy Bolton?"

"The basketball player? Number 14?" Aliya asked, intriged.

"Yea, well, I used to have a major crush on him."

"Oh, I see." They both said in unison.

"Well, do you know Gabriella Montez?"

"Yea, that jerk beat us last year." Azura said, a bit of anger in her voice.

I laughed, "Yea, she died."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Azura mumbled.

"Oh no, it's okay." I said not even meaning it. I didn't like Gabby but it was still sad that she died.

"Well, I thought Troy started to like me. But then I realized he was still in love with her and I couldn't be around that anymore. So I fiqured since I had a offer to come here, well, that I should take it."

"Oh." Aliya said. She jumped out of the bean bag and stood up. "Well, you can definitely get a new start here." She sat beside me.

"Yea. We'll get him off your mind." Azura got up and sat on my other side.

I smiled. "Good." Finally some good friends.

* * *

**So what did ya think? Was it longer? I hope so... This was sort of a boring chapter. But just hang in there and I'll update some more. PLEASE REVIEW AND DO NOT FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY POLL!**


	14. Building Up To Break Back Down

**Updating tonight. I'm sorry. I can't promise when I'll update. It's mixed. :/ The reviews got me excited. Haha, lol. So it's time to see how Troy's doing. OH. MY. GOD. Tommorow is the 1 year anniversary of this. OMG! OMG! lol, I just realized it.**

Troy POV

"Troy, concentrate on the game." Chad came up beside me, handing me the ball. I took it slowly and started practicing again. I went for a shot, and missed. "Come on Troy."

"I'm sorry. I can't, I've got to relax. I'll talk to you tommorow Chad." Before he could respond, I walked into the house and up into my room. After locking the door, I lied on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I missed her. Sharpay, I mean. I missed her beautiful smile, her warm eyes, everything. I wish I knew where she went. I hated that she left, I hated it. After thinking about Sharpay, I fell asleep and woke up the next morning another dream with Sharpay in my head. I missed her. My heart and my brain knew it. And I'm sure that's why I dreamed about her _every single night. _As I walked into school, I was attacked by a few girls. I've seen them around school before but never knew their names. But they sure knew mine, as the groaned it in my ear. This is one thing that stopped me from thinking about her.

And before I knew it, my lips were on the brunette beside me while the blonde kissed my neck. Yea, I don't need Sharpay, I got this.

* * *

Sharpay POV

"You kissed who?" Aliya's shocked voice woke me up the next morning. "Azura, making James jealous won't help anything."

"I know but James was standing right there, and Braiden and I were talking. It was perfect to make him jealous."

"Ugh, so if Taylor was standing right in front of you and James was right beside him, you would kiss him too?" Aliya questioned, a hint of anger in her voice.

"No, never. He may be hot, but no. He's yours."

"Still Azura, you're leading Braiden on." She sighed.

"I agree with you, Aliya. Azura, it's wrong." I sat up in my bed and yawned, streching my arms.

"Oh, did we wake you up? Sorry. But then again, class starts in 30 minutes." Azura asked, rambling to herself.

"Sorry." Aliya said with sincere eyes.

"No, it's fine. I'm glad you woke me up." I insisted.

She laughed, "Okay."

"Well, I got to go finish getting ready. Should I apologize to Braiden?" Azura sheepishly said.

"Yes." I said, I looked over at Aliya realizing we had said it in unison. We bothed laughed.

"Okay, after class I will." She sighed.

"Good." Aliya said. I got up to go take a shower as Azura left. I left for class after that and once it was over, I was glad I left East High. It was awesome here.

* * *

Aliya POV

As we walked out of class, I realized Sharpay may be right about James. And I knew how terribly that would hurt Taylor. I groaned and smacked my hand to my forehead. Because I knew it would also hurt my best friend. I felt warm arms wrap around my waist and turned around to see Taylor and his warm brown eyes bearing into mine. I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Hey babe," he smiled his crooked smile and leaned in to kissed me. I let him and melted into the kiss.

"No PDA!" A teacher walked by and we stopped kissing. I blushed while Taylor just chuckled. I didn't need to worry about James but I grabbed Taylor's hand and lead him to a corner only to see Sharpay crying.

**Good or bad? Like it in Aliya's POV? Review.. or Justin Bieber will sing! hahahhahhaa i don't know, very hyper :D**


End file.
